


Our Impossible Express to Nowhere

by silver_moon_howler



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Mike, Caring Harvey, Donna Paulsen is a Badass, Fluff and Humor, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, Hurt Mike Ross, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Infinity Train AU, Jealous Harvey Specter, Lawyer Harvey Specter, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Reference, Musical References, No prior knowledge of Infinity Train needed, Peccary, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Discovery, She's in like one chapter, Snark, Talking Animals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_moon_howler/pseuds/silver_moon_howler
Summary: Mike remembers being chased by some thugs before waking up in an open field. The little robot is telling him he needs the number on his hand to reach zero to leave. Mike's not sure why he's here but he needs to get out, he needs to be there for his Gram......Or how Harvey learns to love and Mike learns how to be loved in an infinite train, helping each other lower the number printed on their hands while solving games, challenges and trivia along the way.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 4





	1. The portrait room

The air smelled like chlorine. Mike opened his eyes, wiping the sleep from them.  
“Fuck,” he whispered, pulling himself off the floor. The grass was lush and soft to the touch. Mike looked up to see he was in a massive field with a sky filled with flying fish. Mike blinked, scrambling up to the floor, “What the fuck,” he asked. No one responded but the cool breeze of floating fish. They bumped into each other, twirling and floating gracefully. Each a different color, a different shade, a different shape. No two flounders were alike for as far as the eye could see. Mike wiped his palms on his jeans, panting,  
“Hello?” His head whirled about, craning to fit the whole sky in one view. 

“Hello,” a voice responded. Mike jumped, falling back on his ass. A grey monitor hovered above the ground depicting a little white sphere that blinked cheerfully, it was split down the middle by a black band. Mike stepped forward, poking at the screen. “For a better experience,” the monitor beeped, “we ask that you don’t touch the screen, please, Sir.” Mike gulped, snapping his hand back, “What are you,” he demanded.  
“Welcome to the train,” the monitor answered, in the center of the sphere a light glowed. “We understand there might be many questions, like who are we, why are you here, will there be snacks?” Mike gnawed on his lip, his hands trembling. “This is the train, and we are your conductor, this train is designed to help you grow as a person and occasionally you’ll run across rooms that have free food to help energize you through your journey.”  
“So you don’t starve to death before you fix your life,” a deeper voice added, a second light from the robot flickered on. Mike’s breath hitched, “let me out of here,” he demanded, slamming his fist against the monitor. 

“For a better experience,” the monitor beeped, “we ask that you don’t touch the screen, please, Sir.” The sphere bobbed, like it was nodding. “You’re here because you had problems back at home that you couldn’t fix on your own, we’re here to stop you from becoming destructive, or end up hurting yourself. We wouldn’t want that now would we?”  
“As a robot, we are merely programmed to care about you.”  
“And what a helpful robot we are together,” the robot split into two discs with little legs. One of the discs scuttled out of the screen. The monitor flickered, a picture of New York appearing on the screen, “We’ll be sure to send you back home, only moments from when you left after the number on your hand has reached zero.” Mike looked down at his hand, the number 178 looked back up at Mike, glowing dimly. “Travel through the train at your leisure and discover wondrous new lands, happy travels, you can move between cars by exiting and entering through the large doors.” In the distance thunder rolled, and the fish shimmered nervously. The monitor whirred away, crawling over the horizon. 

“Fucking train,” Mike muttered, kicking up the grass. Rain began to pour, causing the fish to clump together nervously.  
“Hey,” Mike asked, “Where are you going?” Together they migrated from the sky, leaving a flurry. Mike was alone and soaked. He quickly resolved to find the doors and leave before lightning began to strike. The sound of his feet pressing in the wet grass burned in his ears. Thunder clapped, a long shadow moved over the sky. Mike craned his neck to see whatever cloud was rolling over the sun. 

Propelling through the air, with fins cutting into clouds, a whale shark stared down at Mike. It’s lips peeled back into a smile revealing pointed teeth,  
“Are you my dinner,” the whale asked. Mike swallowed, grasping his arms, “N-N-No...No! I’m not, I amn’t-not your dinner.” The shark frowned, “You look like dinner,” it opened its jaws wide beginning to swim towards Mike. “Shit-shit-shit-shit!” Mike began to sprint across the grass, Frantically he looked about for the door, any door. He wiped rain water from his eyes. There! In the distance there was a door. It stood alone in the middle of an empty field. Mike felt his loose fitting shoes, shift and groan under the pressure.

The door was bright red, with two golden wings. Mike pounded on the door,  
“Open up,” he begged the door. The doors remained unopened. “Come on,” Mike begged, pulling on the wings. With a groan, the door pulled apart mechanically. Mike jumped through the exit, cursing under his breath. He was outside of the train car, Mike pushed his sopping hair back from his face. He really was on a train. The bridge to the next cart overlooked a desert wasteland, nowhere the could possibly be on earth. Large cockroaches scuttled back and forth, screaming over the mechanics of the train. Mike lowered himself to see the underbelly off the train. Large wheels, bigger than skyscrapers rolled over train tracks that were ageless in the face of infinity. Mike sighed, getting up to open the next train car.

\---------

The library was expansive, Harvey sifted through each book looking for the exact clue he needed. The entrance started to glow, a kid stumbled out. He blinked, looking around the room. The sight of a library seemed to make him glow with joy. Harvey would never say he backed away from a challenge. But these challenges were nothing Harvey had ever been used to. He dove under the table, with as much grace as possible. The kid practically danced through the library, his eyes sparkling. Harvey didn’t snoop, he spied. Harvey placed his hand on the books to peer at the kid, with a crash the files all crumpled to the ground on top of Harvey. The kid’s head snapped up,  
“Hello,” he squinted, “Oh god, here let me help you.” He rushed forward, digging Harvey out of the books. Harvey sneered, pulling his hand back, “I don’t need help from somebody like you.” The dim glow on his hand intensified, and the number listed went up-856. The kid frowned, “Y-You’re number just went up.” Harvey nodded, “Yeah no shit, this stupid train wants me to learn about myself but how am I supposed to do that when I’m trapped in this cosmic horror bullshit.” He grit his teeth, “And running into doey eyed kids, doesn’t help.” The kid spluttered, “I’m twenty-five!”  
“Barely old enough to drink,” Harvey drawled, his number went up. The kid winced, “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Harvey rolled his eyes,  
“Yeah, no thanks, I’ve just got to finish this puzzle and then we can part ways.”  
“Well is there anything I can do to help, my name is Mike.” Harvey rolled his eyes, “My name is Harvey, and I doubt there’s anything you can do recently, rookie.” Mike frowned, “Well, they’re books, I’m great with books I love reading. What’s the problem?” 

Harvey sighed, “That talking portrait over there wants me to find his name, but none of the books have pictures. So I have to comb through all of these history books and only then will he give me the magic key to that door over there.” He pointed to a door at the center of the library, identical to the rest. Mike brightened, “Oh, I’d be amazing at that. Are you sure you don’t want some help?” Harvey felt his temple begin to twitch, “I don’t-” the number on his hand raised, 889.  
“You’re already at eight hundred,” Mike reasoned, “And it keeps going up every time you refuse help, maybe you should try something else.” Harvey sighed, “Yeah, sure what else have I got to lose.” The number flickered...880, a small change but a positive one. Harvey pulled up another stool, handing Mike a book. He watched as the kid flipped through the book with ease, page by page slipped by. His eyes blipped over the page, never staying on a word for long. The book grew smaller and smaller. “Are you going to help,” Mike teased. Harvey frowned, picking up the closest book. 

The fake windows of the library grew dark. Harvey lit a fire, watching in awe as the kid digested dozens of dense books in hours. Mike looked up, peered at the man in the portrait,  
“Hey mister?” The portrait shifted to life, his eyes landing on Mikes, “Yes, youngin’?”  
“Did you happen to own an estate in Georgia during the 30s?” The man’s eyes lit up and he returned to the painting, “Why yes, yes I did!”  
“Is your name George Sims?” The book in Mike’s hand turned into a key. Harvey sighed in relief, “Come on,” he growled, yanking Mike by his ridiculously baggy hoody. Who was he to complain though, his front was stained with grass and dirt. Mike slid the key into the lock. He turned the door handle, following Harvey out of the exit. They stood in front of the door, looking at each other awkwardly, “thanks..”Harvey said lamely, his number sank to 876. Mike nodded, “Ah...yeah, I like reading.” Harvey snorted, “more like love reading, nerd.” He bit his tongue in thought, “You know what, I think I should keep you.” Mike frowned, “I’m sorry?” Harvey nodded, “Yeah, you’re very helpful mentally, I’m sure I’m more helpful in every other field, we can help each other.” Mike shook his head, “That sounds super suspicious, so I’m going to say no.” Harvey’s hands flew up, “Wait, wait, I swear. I’m being totally honest. Here, I’ll tell you something about myself so you can get to know me better.” 

Mike cocked his head,  
“You’re going to tell me, a stranger, about you?” Harvey shrugged,  
“If it makes you feel better, sure.” Mike looked around the connecting bridge, the sour wind of the wastelands made his skin crawl. “Sure,” he said, sitting on the floor cross legged. Harvey mirrored him, sitting across Mike, “My full, christian name is Harvey Specter, I work as a lawyer for a huge firm in New York.” He flashed a brilliantly charming smile at Mike, “Now you.” Mike furrowed his brow in disbelief, “My name is Mike, I work odd jobs, I used to be studying for law but I dropped out because of the stress, now I live alone in New York as well.” Harvey’s face dropped in disbelief, “No,” he shook his head, “I don’t believe you, you just aced those books in a day, I had been there for like a week.” Mike winced, “How long have you been on the train?” Harvey looked over the ledge, his eyes seemed to get darker in the light of the dead sun, “Four months, my number has been going between eight hundred and nine hundred.”  
“Oh,” Mike said lamely, “I’ve only been here for two months...I wonder what my friends think.” His eyes went wide, “Oh god, what about my grandma, she must think I’m dead in a ditch somewhere.” Harvey griped Mike’s hand, “Hey, that’s why we need to help each other.The only way we can get out is together, my number has barely budged this much in the past month.” Mike nodded, “Yeah, we gotta get back.”


	2. The no face room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike stumble upon a room, where on has to admit there deepest secrets to escape.

Harvey had guided Mike though dozens of rooms, his favorites had been the monopoly room. Mike couldn’t play for shit and oh how he loved watching Mike panic in jail, as the monopoly shaped figurines glared at him menacingly. 

“Come on, give me a piece,” Mike demanded following after Harvey. Harvey crossed the familiar bridge with a tray of fries. Harvey hummed, stuffing another handful of food in his mouth, “Is anything in this train not junk food,” he asked Mike. Mike grinned, “Just be grateful you didn’t get hungry in the endless wedding cake rooms.” Harvey’s face went mock serious, “I hate cake,” he whispered. They looked at each other, bursting into laughter. Mike raced ahead of Harvry, opening the car door. “After you my lord,” he bowed deeply, his nose almost pressing against his knees. Harvey paused, his eyes flicking up and down Mike’s form, a sharp grin flickered on his face, “Don’t mind if I do.” He ruffled Mike’s hair, revealing the number on his hand down to the 601. Harvey’s number had dropped drastically with each car he traveled through with Mike, everytime he trusted Mike. The number on Mike’s hand had yet to leave the hundreds-143-but it was getting there. They had been together for six weeks already. 

Harvey stepped through the door, feeling a gust of sand blow on his face. He paused, gripping Mike’s hand. The monitor from the beginning of the trip rushed up to Harvey and Mike. The image of the two robots appeared on the screen.   
“Welcome to the no face room. The locals of this room are no faces,” the robot popped apart, scuttling toward the no faces, “They take the form of the person you wish to from learning about your biggest secret.” The one with the happy tone walked up to a white figure with no face, their limbs were gangly with mismatched fingers. The robot raised one of its stubby legs,   
“Hello,” it waved at the no face. The no face’s form began to shrink, twisting into the body of a small corgi. The robot hopped in joy, “It’s my friend Atticus, king of the Corgi train.” Mike giggled, “We have to go there.” The happy robot shook in fret, “Oh dear, is this because I forgot to tell you that I found that rock in your train and I took it back because it looked like a tulip?” In the distance the red door opened. The robot looked back at the camera, “In this train, the only way to get out is to tell the no-face your deepest secret, sometimes you know it, sometimes you don’t. Happy travels.” The second robot appeared in the frame,   
“Relationships may or may not be ruined, by watching this video you’re agreeing the train is not responsible for all actions or harm that may or may not be dealt.” The screen went dark and the monitor flew out the entrance behind them. Mike chuckled nervously, “That can’t be legally binding, right, Harv?” Harvey felt his face grow hot, “Train logic,” he said with a shrug, “Who’s going to believe you if you sue anyway?” 

Mike looked up at Harvey, “We can separate for this car,” Harvey shook his head, “I think, I need to trust you for this, I need to see him with you.” Mike looked up, “Who?” Harvey crossed the desert, “Hey no face,” he shouted. The monster turned around, its form warping into a man that closely resembled Harvey. Mike’s breath hitched, he looked back up at Harvey, his heart hammering. 

“Hello brother,” Harvey said as the no face grinned. Harvey’s fist curled, “God I’m not sober enough for this,” he murmured. “I hate you,” Harvey hissed. The no face flickered, it’s form faltering. “I hate you because Mom loved you more than me, and I hated you for that because I hated mom. You made me want Mom’s love and you have no idea how much I hated you as a kid but I don’t hate you anymore.” The no face’s form snapped back into shape, the beast's face turning smooth. Harvey turned around, the number on his hand lowered drastically-578. Harvey turned around, he looked up at Mike. “Thank you, I’ll leave.” Mike nodded, “-wait!” He turned to face Harvey, “You don’t want to watch me, because I watched you.” A smirk cut through Harvey’s features, “Do you want me to watch you,” he asked. Mike’s face burned red, “Of course not, I just thought you’d want like, an eye for an eye situation.” Harvey smoothed his frazzled hair back, “That’s stupid, I only had you stand next to me because the train wants me to trust people more, and I...I trust you with my secrets.” Harvey’s hand flickered-569, “And I trust you enough to offer your own secrets.” Mike looked down at his own hand, Harvey was pushy Mike had always had to dig his heels into the dirt to slow Harvey down. Harvey was rarely wrong when he rushed in but sometimes Mike needed to know what was happening, he needed to establish to Harvey that Mike needed to trust him before they did anything. 

Mike curled his palm,   
“I don’t want you to see, these are my own secrets and I’m not ready to share yet.” Harvey nodded, “Of course.”   
-543  
-156  
Mike turned around, his chest hammering, Trevor’s mind kept flashing into his head. Trevor demanding Mike open the door, Travor telling Mike that what Mike needed, what they had to do. Mike was never asked what he wanted. Mike walked up to the no face, standing in their stare. The figure warped into a familiar face, faces. In front of Mike was...Mike, holding Travors hand. Mike stumbled back in terror and the two face advanced on him,  
“Shit,” Mike whispered. 

\----------------

Harvey stared at Mike. He seemed to be arguing with two people, he was yelling now. Kicking up sand at the new face.   
“Hey, Mike?” Mike’s head snapped over and the no face turned back into a new face. Mike stomped over. “Harvey, the thing is broken. Can’t we just use your key?” Harvey looked up at the door, “We don’t get a key remember, it opens when it opens. You’re just going to have to find out what your secret really is.”   
“Perhaps I could help?” A lump in the sand began to move crumbling off the lump’s sides.   
“Holy shit it’s a pig,” Harvey whispered. The creature snorted, stamping its hooves, it wore a houndstooth sweater vest, “I’m a peccary, not a pig. And my name is Palmer, thank you very much.” Mike jumped forward, bracing his hands on the sand, “Aren’t you the cutest thing?” Palmer screeched, stamping his hooves, “Inappropriate. You don’t just call people cute. How would you feel if your friend over there started screeching about how cute you are.” Mike turned red, coughing awkwardly, “I’m sorry.” Harvey chuckled, “He’s right though, kid, you’re pretty cute.” Mike flailed his arms, stumbling back, “Okay, I get it. Nobody calls anybody cute anymore.” 

Palmer nodded,   
“What were you saying about no face troubles?” Mike dug his toes in the sand,   
“I’ve told the no face all my biggest secrets but nothings happening.” Palmer nodded, “Him that is troubling. Let’s see what I can do.” Harvey stood up,   
“Wait a minute, you can’t just drag Mike off, I’m coming with you.” Mike smiled,   
“Alright, Elle Woods calm down, you're coming with.” Harvey went pale in horror,   
“You are not referencing Legally Blonde and me in the same sentence.” Mike smiled sheepishly,   
“What, like it’s hard?” Harvey howled, tackling Mike to the ground, rolling down the sand dunes. Palmer followed after them, snorting the sand from his nose.   
“Wait up guys, wait up!” 

Mike rolled in front of a no face, he tore himself away from Harvey, sitting up.   
“Hello?” The no face flickered and his form changed back into Trevor and Mike holding hands. Harvey stilled, “Who’s that,” he asked quietly. Mike looked over his shoulder, “It’s my best friend at home, his name is Trevor.” They sat in silence before Harvey asked, “You said best friend in the real world, does that mean I’m your best friend in this world?” Mike chuckled, elbowing him, “Because that’s how it works,” he drawled. Palmer popped out of the sand, “I’m still here!” 

He grunted, pulling himself out of the sand,   
“I just wanted to help, let’s start with some basic imagination exercises.” Mike nodded,   
“Okay, lay it on me.” Palmer sat across from Mike,   
“Close your eyes, imagine you and your friend Mike together.” Harvey’s cheeks grew pink.   
“Now imagine rage, what’s the first thing you think of?” Mike squeezed his eyes, “A train.” Palmer nodded his head, “Oh, uh-huh, I see.” Mike opened one eyes, “What, what do you see?” Palmer snorted, “Close your eyes!” Mike nodded, wiping dust off his arms, “Right, Right, sorry.” He closed his eyes again. 

“Clearly you think your friend is somehow responsible for you being on the train, tell me what led to you coming to this train.” Mike opened his eyes, they flicked over at Harvey. “Eyes,” Palmer shouted. 

“Okay, Mike said, “It’s nothing, I was doing a favor for Trevor and then I heard these guys and they were bad guys, they didn’t like what I was doing and they chased after me, I ran into the local train yard and...and I ended up here.” Palmer nodded, “I see, so do you blame your friend for getting you into trouble?” Mike shrugged, “I don’t know?” Palmer reared his neck, “You can’t give half answers Mike, you have to have a definite answer.”   
“Typical,” the no face Trevor said. Mike opened his eyes, “What was that?” The Trevor chuckled, crossing his arms, “You’re not even willing to enforce yourself here, I’m not even there to bully you, how far away can I throw you before you’re puppet strings snap, genius?” Mike swallowed back bitter feelings, leveling his voice, “You ruined my life,” Trevor’s image flickered. “You convince me to take the test that got me kicked out of college, you convince to waste my life away with drugs, you convinced me to make that fucking run for you to save my grandma!” He buried his face in his hands, “You’re a bad friend, and I don’t want to be your friend anymore.” Palmer nodded sagely, “Good, good, I think we’ve made a lot of progress here.” Mike turned back to Harvey with a sigh, “I’m sorry,” he said. Harvey shook his head, “Clean slate, you just have to promise you won’t go back to him or that life, we’re going to get you back into college. You’re going to make money for your Grandma.” Mike sobbed, “Please tell me they’re gone.”   
“Hmm, not quite,” Palmer observed, “You appear to still be here.” Mike nodded, “Yeah, I get that one, I understand.” He pulled Harvey’s arms off of him, standing up to face himself, “You ruined your life, Trevor just helped you, don’t be your blame on anybody else but when you made the decisions, you’re going to fix it now.” The no face gave a small screech, warping back into its original form. 

In the distance the red door opened with an electronic hiss.   
“Oh goody,” Palmer announced, “This should be great for my notes on the human psyche, may I come with?” Harvey looked down at his own number-432. Mike smiled, looking at his own, “Sure, if you can find a way to lower my number like this again,” he showed Harvey his palm-68. “Yeah, baby.” Harvey startled, with a shock he realized that even at the rate his numbers were dropping Mike would leave far earlier. Harvey would be alone, he didn’t want Mike to leave. That would mean he never saw him again. The desert roared and as the door began to seal close, Harvey stared into the desert, meeting a no faces gaze. It flickered, changing into Mike. It’s mouth sharpened into a grin, and he waved gently. 

Mike whooped, jumping up and down beside Palmer,   
“We did it,” he shrieked. Harvey chuckled, “Hey kid!” Mike stopped, a gentle smile on his face, “Those were really nice things to say back there, Harv', but I don’t think it's going to happen.” Harvey shrugged, “You might just be surprised, but that’s not the point. What’s that thing you said earlier, an eye for an eye? How do you think I got to be here?” Mike fell quiet, “The train picks people up when they’re in danger.” Harvey nodded,   
“I was celebrating a case, and I was drinking...and when I get drunk I fixate on things, like cars…” Mike stared in awe, “You..”   
“Yeah, I pulled up to train tracks, waiting for the train to come. It was taking ages, so I got out of the car-it pulled in front of me and said it was stopping at my house. I was drunk, I didn’t think it was weird..there was a flash of light and I woke up in the lego city car. All I know is that I’m never drinking a drop of alcohol alone again” Harvey said, “But thank god, I’m here. Because I found you.”  
-386  
-68


	3. The casino car

Palmer jumped into the next car, cotton candy stuck to the bristly hair on his back.   
“That is the last time I go trolloping in the cotton candy woods.” Mike crossed through the door smiling, “God, I could not resist the temptation to stuff my mouth.” He looked back, “Come on Harvey, you can eat cotton candy when we get home.” He looked around, “Harvey?” the room lit up and a rolling casino lit up.   
“Welcome to Freedom Fall,” a small chip piece proclaimed, “the only place in the infinity train where there are no consequences, step right up and do what your heart desires most.” In the distance a man screams followed by thuds and an axe breaking through a wall. The chip laughed nervously, “Pay no attention to violence...unless you’re-”  
“No,” Mike answered, “I’m looking for my friend, he’s about two feet taller than me and goes by the name Harvey, also a human male.” The chip nodded, “I’m sure we can find him, but for now why don’t you relax and play some slot machine while you wait. Infinite money, infinite spendings.” Mike shook his head, “Hey man, I’m just trying to look for my friend.” The chip rubbed his non-existent chin, “I see not a gambling man, I am myself. What about our bar, its bottomless, and priceless. The quality and the cost.” Mike shrugged, “Whatever, a beer.” The chip grit his teeth, “Open smoking section?” Mike shook his head. “I.D entrance brothel?” Mike’s eyebrows rose, “I have so many concerns regarding that one but no.” 

Palmer snorted,   
“Is there a mud hole here?” The chip jumped,   
“Hey, you, no animals. I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.” Palmer pointed his snout at the walking frog talking to another frog that was defined as a female because it dressed in skirts and wore makeup. “You’re not kicking those animals out.” The Chip, pulling a cigar from thin air, “I believe Plato defined man as featherless bipeds.”   
“Palmer doesn’t have feathers though,” Mike protested, “He has hair, like a person.”   
“Well I’m not a person,” Palmer snorted, “I don’t want to be able to stay here on a technicality that makes me human, I want to join because I’m an animal.” He snorted, “Show me the exit, Sir.” He turned to Mike, “Once you have found Harvey, meet me outside and we shall continue on our journey.” Mike nodded, “Erm..okay?” The chip turned back to Mike, “We have drugs if you want kid, nothing deadly.” Mike deflated, “Sure, okay. Just once.”   
“Atta’ boy!” 

\------

Harvey shoved Mike awake, his eyes steely.   
“You were smoking again.” Mike smacked his lips, wiping sleep from his eyes,   
“What’s happening?” Harvey scowled, “You were smoking.” Mike shook his head,   
“No I wasn’t.” Harvey huffed, “I can’t believe you...you promised.” Mike looked around, “I promised that I’d stop once I left didn’t I..plus, you were the one who left me.” Harvey groaned, “so now I have to be your keeper, make sure this stranger doesn’t wreck his life. No, it’s a push and pull situation Harvey, you don’t get my help unless you deserve it, want it. Smoking-at all, means you don’t deserve it. Besides, if I’m going to be fucking sober, you could at least be considerate enough to be sober with me.” Mike sneered, “Why, I don’t have to be your keeper.” Harvey went red, “You’re even lucky to have me.”   
“I’d disagree, you were stuck in that library until I saved you.”   
“Funny coming from someone who’s automatic default is stoned.” Harvey yanked Mike up, dragging him across the floor, “Good bye,” he told the talking chip, opening the door. 

Palmer sat on the other side of the door, using his hooves to write notes on a notepad.   
“You have succeeded,” he cried, tucking the notebook into his sweater. Harvey grunted, opening the next door. It opened to a peaceful valley, with a large lake in the center of it. Harvey pulled Mike to the mud, stuffing his face in the water. Mike hissed like a cat, scratching at Harvey’s arms. “Let me go,” he yowled. Palmer huffed nervously, “Did something happen while I was gone.” Harvey rolled up his sleeves, muttering under his breath about a two hundred dollar suit being ruined. “Mikey here decided to get high out of his mind while I wasn’t there.” He let Mike up, wiping the water out of his eyes, “Got anything to say?” Mike spluttered, pointing to Harvey’s number.   
-366

Mike lifted his palm up, revealing his own number  
-99 Harvey paused, the number between them had dropped but still. The thought of letting Mike just go back to the previous car and smoke away until their number match slowly graced his mind but he cleaned it away before the thought could stain anything else.  
-359 Mike chuckled,   
“Looks like you really are a better person than me Harvey.” Mike wheeze, covering his face. Harvey froze, “Hey, no. We can get back from this. We just need...we need to understand one another.” He sighed, running wet fingers through his ruined hair, “Why?” Mike shrugged,   
“I thought there wouldn’t be any consequences if I tried just a little, but it's never a little is it?” Harvey nodded, wiping hair from Mike’s face, “For people like us, there isn’t, “no consequences”, our actions affect us deeply.”   
-351 Mike sniffed, looking up, “I kept telling myself, I know when to stop now that Trevors not here, but I can’t seem to understand that I’m the only one who made me do those things, I caved.” Harvey nodded, “We need to get this out of the way now, the only one who can fix us, is us. I need to be a better person for myself, you need to be a bigger person. Mike nodded, tucking his head under Harvey’s. 

“Uhm excuse me?” On the shore of the lake, a mass of water stood, with a little face painted on it. In its hand was a long lead pipe. “Would you like to buy a donut holer? Makes donuts out of anything.” Mike wrinkled his nose, “...uhm.” Harvey threw his head back and howled with laughter, “Sure thing, man. How much.” The mass of water’s face warped into a grin, “Oh good,” it slinked forward handing Harvey the donut holer, “here you go.” It turned around, joining the lake. Harvey blinked, holding the pipe at a distance, “It didn’t take my money.”   
“Train logic,” Mike countered.   
\----------

They passed through the corgi train. The king of the corgi’s introduced himself with a deep lilt and discussed philosophy of nobility with Palmer, before kneeling before him and declaring Palmer a most insightful creature. Palmer puffed up with pride, especially when the king fitted a medal to the knitting of his sweater vest. Mike watched the corgi’s play with his head propped on Harvey’s shoulder, humming lullabies out loud into the medditranean air.   
“We should get a corgi,” Mike said, not meaning anything beyond now. But Harvey felt his mind begin to stir at the thought. He was determined to keep Mike in life no matter what. He wanted that, the two of them sitting in their home overlooking New York, the most powerful men in the city, with a corgi on their lap. Trevor was a name blurred by memories. Their vices were a shared deal. 

“You never told me your last name,” he tried to slip into the conversation as they began to leave. Mike looked up from the corgi he was giving a belly rub, “It doesn’t matter.” Harvey shrugged,   
“I told you my last name,” he pressed, “Mr. Eye for an Eye.” Mike’s eyes shined with mirth, “That’s not my last name.” Harvey felt himself begin to beg, “You could tell me?” Mike grinned,   
“It’s our instinct to chase what’s running away,” he quoted from The Great Gatsby. Mike looked up from the corgi, “Do you feel like I’m running away.” Harvey wanted to twine his hands through Mike’s hair, “It’s our instinct to chase what’s running away, and to run away from what’s chasing us.” His hands felt so empty with Mike’s warmth in it, “You’re denying me because you’re afraid of seeing me outside, knowing that this part of you that I know, the real you-will be forgotten once I see what you’ve falsely constructed.” He gave in taking Mike’s hand, “I won’t forget who you are here, because here isn’t any different than out there-you’ll be the best self you can be inside the train and outside in New York, it’s just your decision for me to be in both of your lives.” 

Palmer skipped up to the door snorting,   
I’ve been knighted,” he proudly declared, “Sir Palmer the wiser.” He puffed up his chest showing off his medal. Mike melted into laughter, reaching forward to run his fingers through Palmer’s hair, “I love it,” he told the peccary, “It’s exactly what you deserve.” Palmer nodded, “Self impotence is a quality all intellectuals should have.” Harvey shrugged, “I’d disagree, but in your case-go Palmer!” They exited the car, sealing the door shut behind them. “We should get a corgi,” Harvey repeated. Mike’s face enveloped in red as the door handle locked again.   
-342  
-97

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments helps me write oneshots. And your kudos helps me finish.


End file.
